historia_enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancardian Ferretfolk
The adorable Ferretfolk are a race of affectionate and loving humanoids, who enjoy taking part in socialization. Ancardian Ferretfolk are a playable race in Gaia. Physical Description In general, Ferretfolk are lithe and slender, standing midway between dwarves and humans in stature. While clearly humanoid, they possess many ferret features, including a coat of soft fine fur and a sleek, fluffy tail. Society Ferretfolk are often outgoing and enjoy socializing with many other animalistic and humanoid races, but some may disapprove of their scent, which is difficult to mask on a consistent basis. Almost all ferretfolk belong to a nest of 5-10 other ferretfolk that bear some functional resemblance to your standard human family. Members of a nest may have (potentially polyamorous) romantic, parent-child, or merely close platonic relationships. Ferretfolk have a very high capacity for teamwork amongst themselves and operate some of the most lucrative business ventures in Ancardia, both in the underground and the city proper. Alignment and Religion They worship a god named Sredni Vashtar, a racial exemplar who values tight-knit community, impressive personal qualities, honestly-earned wealth, and valiance in battle. In many of their stories Sredni Vashtar strikes dead people who oppress his followers (usually in gory fashion), and the devout occasionally claim to witness this. * Sredni Vashtar * Alignment neutral good; Portfolio community; Worshipers ancardian ferretfolk * Domains: love, community, family, cooperation, honor, freedom; Favored weapon falcata Racial Traits * Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom and -2 Intelligence * Size: Medium * Type: Humanoid (Ferretfolk) * Base Speed: 30 ft. * Languages: Ferretfolk speak Common as well as Ferret, which incorporates unusual syllables including hisses, squeaks and dooks. Bonus languages include planar tongues, Dwarven, and Undercommon. * Bite: You gain a bite attack as a primary natural weapon, which deals 1d6 base Blunt, Piercing, and Slashing damage. * Hunting Instincts: Ferretfolk can play on natural instincts to hunt some creatures. You gain +2 to Intimidate, Survival checks to track, attack rolls and damage vs. animals, magical beasts, and humanoids related to birds, rodents, rabbits, and moles that are not of a bigger size category than the Ferretfolk. * War Dance: Ferretfolk can move erratically to confuse and evade threats. You can choose to take a -2 penalty on attack rolls as part of an attack action to gain +2 dodge bonus to AC and Reflex saves, as though your Dex modifier increased by +2 and so limited by armor and freedom of movement. This is a loud display that will alert targets within earshot. Ferretfolk have a tendency to do this kind of thing when happy and excited. * Hoarding Shinies: You gain +2 to Perception, and Appraise is always a class skill for you. * Ferret Business: Ferretfolk are good at accomplishing team goals. A Ferretfolk with a teamwork feat can grant that feat to another creature that speaks Ferret for 1 minute/hit die per day or distribute these minutes among multiple creatures. This is a full-round action with a radius of 60 ft. Additionally a crowd of ferretfolk with this trait can make a collective DC 25 Sense Motive check using an individual participant’s Sense Motive to reduce the time it takes to accomplish a group task like building construction or research. Meeting the DC reduces the time by 10%, and every 5 by which you exceed 25 reduces the time by a further 5% to a maximum 50% reduction. * Low-light Vision: Ferretfolk have sharp vision in dim light, granting them low-light vision. * Compression: Ferretfolk have Compression (can move through areas ¼ usual size). * Scented: Ferretfolk are easily detected by those with a sharp sense of smell. Creatures with the Scent ability get a +2 bonus to Wisdom or Survival checks to track and locate a Ferretfolk with this trait. A Ferretfolk's scent isn't offensive to everyone, but it is distinctive and difficult to hide long-term, and some do dislike it. Racial Feats Ferretfolk Exemplar: You qualify for Aspect of the Beast without other prerequisites and gain one of the following: 2 primary claw attacks that deal 1d4 Blunt and Slashing damage, +10ft to your base land speed, or the Scent ability. You can take this feat multiple times, and must choose a different benefit each time. Burrower: Prerequisites: Ferretfolk Exemplar, claw natural weapons, 13 STR. You gain a burrow speed equal to half your base land speed. Improved War Dance: Prerequisites: War Dance trait, Combat Expertise, +6/+1 BAB. When using War Dance, you can choose to take a penalty on your attack rolls up to your BAB divided by 3 (e.g. -2 at +6/+1, -3 at +9/+4 and so on to a maximum of -6) instead of the usual penalty, and gain an equal dodge bonus to your AC and Reflex save. You also gain the effects of Evasion (no damage taken from AoE attacks on a successful Reflex save) when using War Dance. Polecat Bite: Prerequisites: Bite natural weapon, Ferretfolk Exemplar, +8/+3 BAB. Having mastered a legendary technique from the ancient past of the Ferretfolk, you can bite somebody in the neck to stun them. If you successfully inflict damage using your bite attack on an enemy who is flat-footed, they must make a DC (10+1/2 HD+Dex Mod) Fort save. If they fail, they are stunned for 1 round and staggered for 1d4 rounds. You may only use this feat once per day on a given target, and it has no effect if the target is immune to precision damage. Credits Created by CrystalGears.